


Once was ...

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Once there was silence. Then a light appeared. Small and inconspicuous. He would have been so small, if they had not come ...





	Once was ...

**Author's Note:**

> For those who do not understand:  
> Fire - Till.  
> The sun - Richard.  
> Water - Oliver  
> Angel - Schneider  
> Wind - Paul  
> Rain - Christian

Когда-то была тишина. Затем появился свет. Маленький и незаметный. Он был бы таким маленьким, если бы они не пришли.

Первым был он - тот, чье имя означало солнце. Тщательно разжигайте огонь своими соло, как будто пытаясь разжечь его, попробуйте его. Ему помог сильный парень, голос которого зажег огонь с новой силой.

_Солнце и огонь были зажжены первыми._

Затем появился высокий мужчина, который, казалось, немного успокоил огонь, который уже начал бушевать своим басом. Легкие баллады родились из-под его пальцев, а спокойствие создало рамку, удерживающую Солнце и Огонь от необдуманных поступков. 

_Вода заняла свое место._

Затем появился ангел, который своими ударами полностью уничтожил ангельскую внешность. Как будто он вспомнил, он разрушил все на своем пути. Отбрасывая узы людей, лаская и пугая одновременно своими ударами одновременно.

_Ангел улыбнулся своей ангельской улыбкой._

Ветер ворвался в круг вместе с дождем и дал им свежесть, которая облегчала дыхание. Радость и улыбки, грусть и близость - так можно охарактеризовать дождь и ветер. Странный тандем, полностью парализованный и изменивший круг странных явлений.

_Ветер и дождь уже на месте._

_Все тут_


End file.
